1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel door systems, and more particularly to a fuel door assembly for a motor vehicle or other equipment fueled by gasoline or other fuels or energy sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicles utilize a fuel door assembly including a fuel door which covers an opening in the body of the vehicle to provide a somatically appealing cover over the fuel cap. Typically, the fuel door assembly will include a housing, a fuel door and a closing mechanism. The closing mechanism keeps the fuel door closed when the vehicle is not being fueled to minimize any negative impact on the appearance of the vehicle due to the fuel door. Unfortunately, such assemblies are often relatively expensive to manufacture, include numerous parts, are difficult and time consuming to assemble, are subject to malfunction due to corrosion, and do not have a compact, low profile design.